Hookie Day
by beth1814
Summary: So my take on what should happen after the season finale with mark and lexie


That night Lexie stormed into Mark's hotel room.

"You do not get to decide if we are done. You caught me off gaurd with your request. Then you demand that I move in with you. I want to live with you, but I don't wish to be bullied into it. I have fallen in love with you and don't want to be away from you, but when you push me, it makes me not want to be with you"

Lexie fell silent and glared at Mark.

Mark was stunned. She was in love with him? With Mark Sloan? It was something that he couldn't wrap his head around. But before he could even respond to her rant, she started again.

"Now I want you to ask me"

Mark looked at her and, not for the frist time, wondered how on earth he had gotten so lucky. So he decided to sallow his pride and ask her.

"Will you move in with me please?"

"See thats how you ask, okay? And the answer is yes, a thousand times yes"

And then Lexie pulled him to seal the deal with a kiss.

Later that night, in the middle of the night, Mark laid in bed and watched Lexie sleep beside him. She had her legs thrown over him, and in the past that would have unnerved him. Even when Addison had slept with him, he hated when she would unconcussionly trap him. It made him feel like they were laying claim to him, when he belonged to nobody. But with Lexie, she could claim him all she wanted and Mark didn't care. In fact he welcomed it. Deep down where he didn't want to admitt, is the fact that he doesn't even sleep that good without Lexie. He spent a few more minutes watching her and then he joined her in much needed sleep.

Lexie was always the frist to wake up in the morning. Mark, on the other hand was content to sleep as long as he could. But that was the luxury of being an attending. Lexie was an intern, bottom of the totem pole and therefore could not afford to sleep in. She quickly answered the wake-up call, careful not to distrud Mark. Then she made her way to the bathroom and have a shower. It was usually at this point that Mark would wake up and sometimes he would join her. But this morning he didn't. And the reason why was explained as soon as she left the bathroom. Mark had phoned room service to bring them breakfast.

"I thought that I would do this as we won't have this much longer"

Lexie was touched by what he had done. It was the little things like this that had mede her fall in love with him. This brought to her mind the fact that she had told Mark that she had fallen in love with him, and he had not responded. And she could take the easy road and not metion it again, simply forget she had said anything about love. But Lexie didn't feel that that was the right thing to do.

"I meant what I said last night about being in love with you. And you don't have to say anything. Just know that I love you" She smiled at him tenderly.

Mark sat there and felt her love pour over him like a waterfall. And maybe it was the reason that she told him he didn't have to respond, but as he sat there, he suddenly knew that he was in love with her as well.

"I appericate that you don't want a reponse right away, but I have to tell you that I have fallen in love with you as well. And don't think that I am saying it cause you did"

"I'm not. I know that you speak the truth as I can see the love in your eyes for awhile."

Mark then chuckled.

"Who would have thought that Mark Sloan, manwhore, would be falling in love?"

Lexie just smiled in response and looked at him. The way she looks at him before they make love.

"When you look at me like that, it makes me want to drag you to bed, and we don't have the time right now"

In answer Lexie stood up and went to the phone, quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes 'cough' this is Lexie Grey. 'cough'. I have gotten a really bad cold and have passed it on to Mark 'cough' Sloan." Lexie paused. "Yes thanks, Patrica 'cough'"

And then Lexie hanged up.

"There no work today"

The smile that Mark had gotten while Lexie had been speaking to Richard's secertary grew, if that was possiable.

"Your amazing, you know that right?"

Lexie just grinned and started to strip. Just like when she had come and asked him to teach her.

And if Mark wanted to be honest with himslef, she had teached him just as much, if not more than he had taught her.

They made love slowly and sweetly, taking there time to show each other how much they loved each other.

This continued throughout the whole day, until around 5:30 when there was a knock at the hotel room door. Mark wrapped a towel around him to answer it, assuming that it was room service or something. But it was his best frined and his wife on the other side. Meredith had some soup in her hand.

"I heard that you were sick, but you look fine to me" Derek commented. Mark took it in stride.

"Just wait here" and Mark dissappeared into the bedroom.

Derek looked at Meredith.

"There's something that has changed about Mark. Something in his eyes"

Meredith nodded as she had seen the same thing. Soon Lexie and Mark emerged from the bedroom, both dressed, but still had that after-glow about them.

"Since the Cheif told us that you both were sick with colds, we thought that we would be thoughtful and bring you some soup. But I see he was misled." Meredith said with a smile as Derek nudged Mark in the ribs.

"It wasn't me." Mark said and pointed at Lexie. "It was all her"

"What can I say, when your boyfriend looks like that and says that he has fallen in love with you.." Lexie stopped at the looks on Derek's and Meredith's faces. One second of shock and then congrats were exchanged.

"I knew that you were capable of love" Derek told Mark as Lexie and Meredith were on the other side of the room. And he knew that it meant alot to Mark to hear him say that. In more ways than one they were like brothers and have been through alot and have had their friendship tested to the exterme. But they have come out ont the other side.

Meanwhile Lexie and Meredith were discussing houses.

"You know that Derek and I are building a house on Derek's land"

"Yea" Lexie didn't know where this was going, but was enjoying having a conversation with her sister.

"Well, I just want you to know that you both are welcome to stay at my place as long as you want"

"Thanks, but i think that Mark and I really need our own place"

Meredith nodded, she understood this cause it was the same with her and Derek, although the desire was to get a house built, their dream house. And now that they were married it was finally time to build.

This brought another subject to her mind.

"Do you think that you and Mark would ever get married?"

"I'm content to take things one step at a time. We just told each other we love each other. Give us some time" Lexie smiled.

"I know, I just want you to be as happy as I am"

This made Lexie hug her sister. "Thanks" she wispered into her sis's ear.

The rest of the night was spent having fun and interesting conversations. Like the one about how Derek and Mark had, on a dare, run naked across their universtiys campus, right in front of the two girls that they had crushs on at the time. This made Meredith and Lexie laugh. And both men wanted to top each others stories. So they got more and more bazzaire as time went on. Then the tables somehow got turned and Meredith and Lexie were sharing stories from their college days. Like the time Lexie had told a guy that she knew had a crush on her that she was going to play strip poker in the student lounge. And told him to show up naked. Which he did, and the gospel choir was having a session at the time. This made the other three laugh so hard.

But like all good things, the day had to end and Derek and Meredith left. Lexie went into the bathroom and changed as Mark cleaned up a little, knowing that the maid would do more the next day.

Soon they were laying in bed and what would become a habit for the two of them,

"i love you Mark Sloan"

"And I love you Lexie Grey"


End file.
